


House Says No

by flickawhip



Series: GhostlyLove - Vivien/Felicity [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Vivien doesn't want any more house guests... Felicity finds a way to block them.





	House Says No

“Vivien?”

Felicity moves into the hallway even as she watches Vivien pace. 

“Honey?”

She could see Vivien was shaken, worried even. It had been months since she chose to join her, she had sighed softly, moving into the hall further when Vivien turned to her, full of tears. She could see how upset the woman was. 

“What’s going on?”

“New family...”

“Nope.”  
Felicity had moved away, walking down the hallway, flicking the lock, smirking as she added wires and blockades, watching Vivien’s sigh, her smile soft even when she moved to block the door further. 

“She won’t get in...”

“They always do.... you did...”

“Did you try to stop me?”

“Yes... I thought...”

Vivien sighed. 

“I thought I could.... save you...”

The door rattled and Vivien flinched, tucking herself behind Felicity. Felicity had watched the door nervously, smiling when the rattling stopped. Time passed slowly, the door rattled one last time. 

“I don’t think I want this house...”

The words from outside were a blessing. Felicity smiling when the door stopped rattling again, the echoing footsteps falling silent. Vivien had moved slowly closer to the door, not quite believing they had gone. 

“How did you...”

Vivien had turned to look at Felicity, smiling when the girl moved to join her. 

“21st century child... we know a lot of weird shit.”

Felicity had smirked. 

“Maybe you should come and join me upstairs... find out what else I know...”


End file.
